For point-of-purchase display containers, it is desirable that the objects held in said containers be accessible for examination, that it be difficult to remove the object from the container without destroying same, that the container be inexpensive, and, if possible, preparable by folding from a flat blank of an inexpensive material such as paper or cardboard, that the preparation of the container from the flat blank be susceptible to automation, and that the container be suitable for display on a peg-board. Also, it should be possible to print information such as operating conditions, etc., on the outside of same.